Ichigo's New Title
by Space Odin
Summary: Zaraki and Yachiru go to the real world to take Ichigo back to soul society to serve in 11th squad. chapter 6 up: the party! REVIEW!
1. Who's There?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything and it's totally depressing. (tear)

Oh, and this takes place after the bount arc. And Ichigo can transform into a hollow for 11 seconds

Captain-Commander Yamamoto sat at his desk looking at a scowling Zaraki Kenpachi and a smiling Yachiru on his shoulders.

"You have permission to go and obtain Ichigo Kurosaki from the real world and bring him here to serve in the 13 protection squads." Yamamoto said unhappy to be disturbed.

"Good I'll be leaving right away." Zaraki said with a grin turning away.

"But one thing before you go." said Yamamoto.

"Yeah and what would that be?" Zaraki asked sounding annoyed.

"You may have permission to go and bring back Kurosaki but it is HIS choice whether or not he is going to live in soul society, which means no forcing him. Understood?"

"What?! You mean I have to let that fool decide whether or not he's coming. Why can't I just drag him back here and make him my third seat dammit!?"

"Because he has a family and it wouldn't be right to make him desert his family and come here." replied Yamamoto.

At this point Yachiru was getting annoyed that nobody was involving her in the conversation so she decided everyone wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I think we should bring Ichi-kun a whole bunch of strawberry's covered in sugar and that way he'll be distracted by such a delicious treat and that's when we hit him in the head and color his hair red while he's knocked out, THEN we drag him back here." Both Yamamoto and Zaraki looked at her as if she were crazy but remembered that she was just Yachiru.

"Well you are NOT allowed to do that either or I'll force Yachiru to eat non sugary foods for a month." Yamamoto said.

"Nooooooo! You can't do that I need sugar!" Yaachiru yelled wide-eyed.

"Well fine then he'll get his choice, let's go Yachiru."

"Ok Ken-chan." Yachiru said running after him."

As they left Zaraki said to Yachiru, "He'll get his choice but that doesn't mean I can't "influence" him."

--

Ichigo woke up with a feeling that it was going to be a bad day. As he got out of bed his dad came flying through the door ready to kick Ichigo in the head. "Be on your guard Ichigo!" He yelled as he went flying through the air.

Ichigo ducked as his dad went flying through the window. "What the hell is the matter with you crazy old man, why can't you just act like a normal parent!" Ichigo yelled through the window.

"Because I have to keep you in fighting shape son to protect this family when your old man finally returns to your mother." his dad said standing in the doorway with cuts and glass shards all over his body.

"How did you get back up here so fast!?" Ichigo yelled pointing towards him.

"Um, breakfast is ready." Yuzu said appearing from out of nowhere.

"Alright Yuzu I'll be right down." Ichigo said.

"Not before you defend agai-" he didn't finish because Ichigo's foot knocked him down the stairs.

"Why does he always have to be like that, ugh."

--

Zaraki and Yachiru had just arrived in the real world in their gigai's.

"So where do you think Ichi-kun is Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked sitting on his head.

"How should I know, let's just follow his reiatsu."

"I told you we should've brought Ran-chan she would've known where he was."

"I told you I wouldn't bring Matsumoto if my life depended on it."

"Don't say that Kenny She always gives me candy, she's really nice."

"You would say a hollow was nice if it gave you sweets."

"No I wouldn't, they probably don't have tasty candy."

"Whatever let's just go get Ichigo."

"Only if you promise to buy me candy." Yachiru said as he just kept walking hoping they wouldn't pass any candy shops on the way to Ichigo.

--

Ichigo left his house and started to walk to school when he ran into Orihime, Tastuki, and Chad.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun." yelled Orihime.

"Hi Orihime,Chad, Tastuki, how are you guys today."

"Great." said Orihime.

"Fine." said Tatsuki.

"Ok." said Chad.

"Well I guess we should get to-" they all looked up for a second.

"Did everyone else feel that spirit pressure?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes." they replied.

"What do you think that was?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know but that reiatsu felt familiar but I can't quite place it, my badge isn't going crazy so it isn't a hollow, whatever it was it doesn't seem to be causing any trouble, let's just get to school." said Ichigo.

"Well, I guess you're right, we'll just find out later. Last one to school is a rotten egg." Orihime replied.

"Wait a second Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled.

Chad and Ichigo just looked at each other and followed.

--

End notes: so hey this is my first story with a plot and I'm just winging it with every chapter, so if the chapters get boring then please come and lynch me. I'm planning on making this as long of a fanfic as possible so I'm not relying on each chapter individually to tell the story but having the whole story come together little by little. No, Ichigo and Yachiru aren't going to have sex because it feels wrong to write about it even to me, the only way it would happen would be for Ichigo to get raped by Yachiru for some random reason don't ask me. Also I'm not really sure what other kind of pairings to put in here so I'm open to suggestions, if I see something I like I'll work it in. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Sad Suprises

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything and it's totally depressing. (tear)

"Aaaaaaah! What do you mean he isn't here right now dammit?!" Zaraki yelled to Ichigo's father.

"I told you he's at school right now!" Isshin yelled dodging a chair aimed at his head.

"Then go get him or I'll tear you in half with my bare hands!"

"I can't he must get a good education so that he may one day go to coll-" he half finished as another chair connected with his head sending him flying.

"Good shot Kenny! Now let me try with this frying pan," Yachiru said hitting him with the frying pan, "yay, ten points for me! Do I win candy?"

"Tell me where he is and we'll leave you in peace old man." Zaraki stated.

"Fine, go north five blocks, then go east three blocks, after that head north-east a block and you'll reach the school." he said still lying on the floor with a frying pan on his head.

"Let's go Yachiru." Zaraki called.

"Okay." she called back eating a bag of chocolate she had found.

--

It was lunchtime and Ichigo was still thinking about what that presence had been earlier.

He couldn't quite explain it but it had definitely been familiar.

"Hey Ichigo come over here and join us!" called Tatsuki.

"Hi everyone," Ichigo said as he sat down, "wasn't that test today hard?"

"Only for an ignorant fool like you Kurosaki." Uryuu replied.

"Damn it Ishida why don't you shut your ass up and go sew something with that stupid Quincy cross on it!" Ichigo fired back with his fist raised.

"That's it you have brought shame to the Quincy name and now I must kill you."

"Bring it on arrow boy I'll-" Ichigo didn't finish because they all sensed that presence from before.

"A shinigami!" Said Uryuu.

"Dammit why would one of them be here, wait not one but two of them, what's going on…………oh no!" Ichigo could only look wide-eyed at what he saw before him.

"See I told you I knew where I was going the whole time!" Yachiru said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, then do you mind telling me why it took us two hours to get here?" Zaraki asked irritated.

"I wanted to see if there was any good candy around here."

Ichigo and friends just looked at the pair with gaped mouths as the two surveyed the school grounds for Ichigo.

"Hey there he is Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled and pointed towards Ichigo and company.

"Oh shit I need to get out of here!" but before he could run away Yachiru came flying through the air and landed on the left half of his face hugging him.

"Hi Ichi-kun we've come to take you away and force you to eat strawberries."

Ichigo just looked to Zaraki for answers.

"We haven't come to make you eat strawberries but we have come to take you away, we are taking you back to soul society." Zaraki told him.

"What the hell for? And why don't I get a choice in the matter?!" he complained.

"You do get a choice in the matter, old man Yamamoto said that you get to chose

whether or not you come to soul society is completely up to you but before you answer let me tell you this, if you decide not to go then Yachiru and I will stay here and continue to bother you until you change your mind and don't worry I have enough money to keep Yachiru so filled with candy that you will go insane like the captain of squad twelve."

Zaraki explained with an evil grin on his face.

"YAAAAAAAAAY, CANDY!" Yachiru yelled jumping back onto Zaraki's shoulder.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, could he leave his friends and family and live in soul society, or would he have to live with these two around for the rest of his life.

"Let me make this easier for, I'll let you come see your friends and family every other weekend." Zaraki said trying to get Ichigo to come to soul society.

"Fine I'll come." Ichigo said as Orihime ran off crying but only Tatsuki noticed.

"But let me ask you a question, what was the reason for me to be called back?"

"Because I had no one else good enough to fight and it was getting boring around there." Zaraki said as he laughed that creepy laugh of his.

--

Tatsuki ran after Orihime but was having trouble keeping up with her.

"Damn how did she get so fast all of a sudden." Tatsuki asked herself.

She finally caught up with Orihime behind the gym, she was sitting with her face in her

hands crying.

"What's the matter Orihime why are you crying?" she asked.

She looked up at her friend with tears still in her eyes.

"Because Ichigo is leaving and that means we won't get to see him anymore." she replied crying again.

"But he's going to visit us when he can." she said trying to comfort her friend

"He's only coming every weekend that means that I only get to see him 52 days out of the year and that's only if he's not busy what if he never gets a chance to come visit I can't live without him Tatsuki, I love him."

All Tatsuki could do was hold Orihime and whisper to herself.

"Damn you Ichigo."

--

End notes: Don't read into that whole Orihime/Ichigo thing, I only made her do that because A it is something that she would do and B I like to make her feel bad. I hate the way she pines for Ichigo but doesn't do a damn thing about it. I hate her. Oh and also my favorite characters are Zaraki and Yachiru because they both make me laugh and if you don't like that go eat a bullet.

And no I'm not going to tell you what the next chapter is going to be about because I don't even know myself like I said I'm thinking of this crap as I go. The only thing I can tell you is that it is going to contain Isshin getting pwned by Zaraki and Ichigo getting naked so tata for now.


	3. Doom!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything and it's totally depressing. (tear)

Ichigo, Yachiru, and Zaraki walked back to Ichigo's house so he could pack his things for his "extended" trip to soul society.

"Hey Zaraki I might have to stay one last night here or my family will track me down and drag me back." Ichigo informed Zaraki.

"Fine I can stand to stay one day in this world as long as your dad won't act strange like the last time I was here." he replied.

"What do you mean the last time you were here?" Ichigo asked with a questioning look as he opened the door to his house and they all walked in.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH! The crazy giant is back to destroy our home and hurt me some more, I told you where Ichigo was please take me and leave the children alone!" Isshin said on his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"What you told them where I was damn you old man what if they were looking to hurt me!" Ichigo yelled at his father with his fist in the air.

"Well umm…..you can take them son your reflexes are superb." Isshin said as he completely changed moods and jumped to kick Ichigo in the face but was cut off by Zaraki's fist which sent him through the window and into the neighbor's living room.

"This is exactly what I meant, god this is going to be a long night." Zaraki said with a look like he just ate some bad curry.

"Well hopefully Yuzu and Karin haven't heard what happened earlier today or they would-" Ichigo started to say but was cut of by what sounded like a siren going off.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuzu yelled as she ran towards her big brother, jumping on him and toppling him in the process.

Karin on the other hand realized earlier that he was going to be leaving for awhile so just sat on him so he couldn't go anywhere.

Yachiru saw all of this going on and thought that it was a game.

"ICHIGO PILE!" was the two words Ichigo heard before Yachiru jumped from Zaraki's shoulder to the place that wasn't taken, which unfortunately for Ichigo was lower than any man would have wished for Yachiru to jump on.

"EIIIIOOOOOW!" Ichigo yelled as his father was nearing the house who heard this and thought that Ichigo was under attack by the giant in the doorway.

"That's it giant this time it's you and me but I'm going to win ha-ha-ha!" Isshin stated proudly in a manly pose.

"That's the last straw, I'm going to kill you crazy old man!" Zaraki yelled grabbing Isshin and dragging him off screen and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him.

Ichigo was still recovering from what Yachiru later named "Yachiru's Super Kitty Pounce of Doom" and could hear his father's screams of pain and looked towards the door to see Zaraki walk in with his father following covered in bandages and casts.

Rukia had been sitting in her office when Captain Ukitake had entered.

"Hello Rukia, I thought I would come by and give you the news myself." he said with a smile.

"What good news?" she asked puzzled.

"It seems that the Captain of 11th squad has gone to the real world to recruit a powerful new 3rd seat." he said letting it come to her.

"Who would Zaraki know or even care about in the real world? Unless…..no." she said finally realizing what her captain was trying to tell her.

"That's right, Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami is going to become 3rd seat of 11th squad as per request of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. And that also means that you and Ichigo will not have to have a long distance relationship anymore." Ukitake said politely.

"ICHIGO AND I ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Rukia accidentaly announced to half of 13th squad.

After everyone settled down in the Kurosaki home Yuzu demanded they all stay the night and eat dinner so that Ichigo could have a good meal before he left plus the fact that Karin said if he left that night she would make the rest of his life miserable without even having to be around him, she assured him that it's possible.

"Remember Ichigo, we leave first thing in the morning, if I have to wait for any reason I'm going to take it out on either you or your father." Zaraki told Ichigo while he laid on the floor waiting for supper which Yuzu and Yachiru had been preparing.

"Yeah yeah, you already told me this, don't worry I told everyone to meet me at the spot you said we were going to be leaving at, although I still don't know why Tatsuki hit me like that my head still hurts." Ichigo replied rubbing his head.

Yuzu appeared in the living room to announce that supper was ready but it might be a little sweeter than usual.

General Yamamoto sat in his office listening to the reports of 2nd squads captain Soifon.

"So you say that there have been an unusually large amount of hollow corpses found drained of their energy lately?" Yamamoto asked unhappily.

"Yes sir, it seems that there is a strong hollow feeding on anything with large amounts of spirit energy. This means that it is most likely quite powerful itself." Soifon reported .

"I will put out the report to all squads to be more cautious when encountering any enemy, you are dismissed." Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir."

"Soifon one more thing, has captain Zaraki arrived with Kurosaki yet?"

"No sir, but I thought it was Ichigo Kurosaki's choice to come back how do you know he'll come." Soifon asked curiously.

"Because Soifon, I know Zaraki, and he will find a way to get him here no matter what, he can be very……….persuasive."

After everyone ate Ichigo went up to his room to take a shower and pack. He was also able to find a place for Zaraki and Yachiru to sleep, Zaraki was going to take the couch in the living room, but Yachiru wanted to sleep in Ichigo's closet after hearing that Rukia did it and refused to sleep anywhere else until he threw a bag of candy into Yuzu and Karin's room and closed the door until she was distracted enough by talking to Yuzu to forget what she had been doing. He had taken a shower and was drying off when Yachiru ran into his room and tried telling him a funny story that Yuzu had told her.

"Yachiru get out of here I'm NAKED you can't be in here when I'm naked, ZARAKI come get Yachiru out of here!" Ichigo yelled as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"What's going on?" Zaraki asked. "Yachiru get out of Ichigo's bathroom, he's a little girl about people seeing him naked it seems." Zaraki added with one of his smiles.

"It's not that it's just not right to let Yachiru see a guy naked!" Ichigo said with his finger pointed at Yachiru.

"Hey, I've seen naked people before like the dolls some other kids have." Yachiru stated.

"That's not the same thing!" Ichigo said.

"Every day is probably going to be like this, what did I do to deserve this." Ichigo asked himself.

Endnotes: Hahahaha I know Yachiru's super kitty ponce of doom was stupid but it was so funny at the time so I had to put it in. Also I'm starting to come up with a plot for this story. I'm going to physically pair Ichigo with someone but I'm not sure who. Not to spoil it or anything but eventually someone is going to die I'm not going to say who but someone.


	4. The Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I'm just borrowing the characters. Oh and sorry for the wait didn't have much ambition plus depression sucks republican dick.

Ichigo woke up the next morning with something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes to see what that weight was only to find Yachiru standing on his chest trying to wake him up.

"Wake up ICHI-KUN! Breakfast time!" Yachiru yelled as she jumped up and down on his stomach.

"Oof! Yachiru get, ow, off of me!" Ichigo moaned.

"Not until you get up. Ken-chan told me to get you up so get up or I'll bring Ken-chan in here and he said he'll drag you back to Soul Society in your underwear!"

"WHAT! Fine I'll get up already."

--

After Ichigo took a shower and packed some things in a suitcase he came downstairs to see Yachiru and Yuzu serving breakfast(Yachiru trying to cover everything in sugar) and Karin trying to keep Zaraki and Isshin from going at it.

"Ugh when does the craziness end?" Ichigo asked to himself.

Of course the whole morning Yuzu cried over Ichigo's leaving and Karin kept telling him that if he didn't visit she would come for him.

After breakfast goodbyes were said the three of them left and arrived at the portal to Soul Society where Ichigo's friends were waiting for him.

Orihime walked up to Yachiru said something quietly to her and handed her a bag of candy, then she led Ichigo away from the door to a secluded area.

"Orihime what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo…..Um……I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Inoue?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Ichigo, I wanted to tell you that…um…I…l-l-l-l-l-o-o…….I just wanted to say, don't forget about me after you leave, Ok?"

"Don't worry Orihime I could never forget about yo……Orihime why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," she said as she hugged him, "her take this and keep it with you at all times." she continued as she handed him a heart shaped locket. She gave him another hug and then skipped away with a smile on her face. After Orihime left Ichigo opened the locket to see a picture of her in it.

"Now what was that all about?" Ichigo asked himself.

--

The reports were constantly coming in and still no one had actually seen the strange hollow yet.

"Dammit why can't we find this thing, can somebody tell me that?!" Soifon asked her top ranked soldiers angrily.

"Because every time any of us get close enough to him he either kills us or he just disappears, taicho" one offered.

"So are you telling me that none of you are strong enough to take him out or track him down yourself?"

"No taicho we are saying he is too strong not that we are weak."

"Dammit, we need somebody either crazy enough or strong enough to take care of this problem." she said.

"But who is crazy enough to go up against this beast." Soifon said to herself.

--

Rukia lay on the grass nibbling on her lunch thinking about Ichigo and him coming to Soul Society.

"Hey, what are you thinking about, let me guess Ichigo right, ha-ha." Rangiku said teasingly to Rukia.

"No! I'm not thinking about Ichigo. Why would I be thinking about Ichigo. That's a ridiculous notion. I can't believe you would say that I would be thinking about Ichigo!" Rukia shot back.

"OH MY GOD! You were thinking about him weren't you, I knew it, just wait until I tell everyone that you were laying on the grass daydreaming about Ichigo. Ukitake is going to freak when I tell him, oh this is just TOO good!" Rangiku yelled as she started to run.

"IF YOU TELL HIM I"LL KILL YOU!" Rukia yelled as she ran after Ranguku to tackle her.

--

"What was that all about?" Zaraki asked Ichigo.

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure I did something wrong and Tatsuki is going to hit me." Ichigo said, and if on cue Tatsuki came up and hit him in the head which Yachiru saw it as an attack and jumped on Tatsuki and started chewing on her head.

"This is ridiculous, I'm out of here." Uryu said and walked away.

After everyone stopped attacking each other Ichigo asked, "where did Orihime go?"

"She went home you idiot." Tatsuki said.

"And why did you hit me?"

"Because you made Orihime sad when you said you were going to leave didn't you notice?"

"Well no but she seems okay now except she seemed to want to say something back there but she didn't say it, why what was wrong."

"If you can't see it then you'll never understand why she's upset. Why don't you just leave." She said as she stormed off.

"Well this isn't going as well as well as I thought it would." Ichigo said.

"Well Ichigo it looks like you re leaving, goodbye." Chad said.

"Goodbye Chad." Ichigo replied.

After Chad left Zaraki turned to Ichigo.

"Well you've said your goodbyes now lets get out of here before I get tired of all this and leave you." Zaraki said.

"Fine you've had your way we can go if you want, but you're going to get it when we get back."

"Ha ha, I'm looking forward too it." Zaraki replied with that smile of his.

--

"So it seems Ichigo will be arriving today." Ukitake said coming up from behind Rukia surprising her.

"So what if he is coming today I don't care." Rukia replied.

"And the fact that you're waiting at the gate to the real world has nothing to do with him returning?" He asked with a smile.

"Well maybe I'm waiting for him so what, that doesn't mean anything, we're just friends." Rukia said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh you're just friends huh? The long distance relationship wasn't working out then was it?"

"We're not a couple! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Oh look here comes your boyfriend now." He said ignoring her last comment.

She didn't even bother to reply because she was anxious to see if he would really come to live in Soul Society. And then the doors opened up.

"Ichigo." Rukia said quietly.

--

Endnotes: Well that's where I'm going to cut it off I hope you are angry at how I ended it oh and PLEASE REVIEW I desperately need to hear feedback on this story if you do not comment I will stop writing it and will start in a Ichigo/Yourichi story instead. Oh and I have no idea if I'm going to pair somebody together so I'm just going to keep things open until I decide. Oh and again sorry for the wait.


	5. author's note

A/N Ok, so I can't decide between four choices of who to match Ichigo up with, so before I start on the story again I need you guys to help pick who he's going to be paired up with romantically. Oh and I have hilarious ideas on how to match up whomever you chose, trust me I start loling at work when I thought of them.

The people are.

Rukia

Orihime

Matsumoto

Nemu

So send your vote by review please.

Oh and sorry for taking so long,writer's block and trying to get through the Wheel of Time series.


	6. Foreshadowing

Well after a long time of me goofing off, playing WOW and pretty much having no ambition or any idea what I was going to write, I'm back and here comes the new chapter, hope you like it. Oh, and also thanks to those of you who voted, I appreciate the effort.

--------

She didn't even bother to reply because she was anxious to see if he would really come to live in Soul Society. And then the doors opened up.

"Ichigo." Rukia said quietly.

As the doors open a figure emerges with striking hair color, an almost constant frown, and around Rukia a strangely absent common sense…….

"RENJI! What are you doing here!" Rukia yelled angrily.

"What do you mean I'm here to make my report to Kuchiki-taicho?" Renji replied confusedly.

"Did you see Ichigo while you were on your way here by chance?"

"No, I didn't, why was he supposed to be coming here or something?"

"Well kind of, Zaraki-taicho went to the real world to bring Ichigo back here to serve as 3rd seat of 11th squad but I don't know if he's coming back or not." Rukia replied looking towards her Captain who had a Hell Butterfly on his finger.

"Hmm, this is interesting." he said.

"What is it Taicho?" Rukia asked.

"It seems that Zaraki, Yachiru, and Ichigo have gotten lost on their way through the Soul Tunnel." Ukitake replied to which Rukia fell over. (I don't remember the name of it)

"What, how did they get lost?! Is it even possible to get lost there? And why didn't they just follow the Hell Butterfly here?" Rukia asked after getting up.

"You will have to ask Yachiru, she's the one who sent it. She says that they're on their way but they got distracted by something shiny and they just HAD to find out what it was." he replied in between laughs, and Rukia and Renji both get shadows over their faces.

"That sounds like Yachiru all right, knowing her it'll probably just turn out to be the reflection off one of Zaraki's bells. HA-HA-HA." Renji said finally realizing the predicament Ichigo and Zaraki were in having to wander around nowhere with Yachiru leading them.

"Well at least I know that Ichigo's coming and I don't have to sit around here anymore." Rukia said letting out a sigh.

"Wait a second you mean to tell me that you were sitting around here waiting for Ichigo? Oh this is hilarious, I can't wait to tell Mastumoto about this, she's going to love this!" Renji said laughing even more.

"Renji I swear that if you tell Matsumoto I'll…..mphhm…." Rukia tried to get out before her head was encompassed by a pair of large breasts and a pair of slender arms.

"So where's Ichigo, I don't see your lovie anywhere?" Mastumoto said pretty much suffocating Rukia.

"Matsumoto, for the last time Ichigo and I are not together!" Rukia screamed out of between "The valley of the gods."

"Oh really, well looks like I have a lot of work to do then." Rangiku said looking up and putting her finger to her mouth.

"What do you mean a lot of work, Mastumoto?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I have to let all the women in Soul Society know that Ichigo is single, you may not realize it but there's a lot of women in Soul society that thing Ichigo would be a great guy to be with. He's muscular, powerful, and he's so dark and gloomy it makes him so cute. Don't forget he risked his life for you which is soooo romantic, now that everyone is going to know that he's single I'm not…….I mean no woman is going to leave him alone." Rangiku said with a sneaky smile while Rukia was getting redder and redder by the word.

"I…uh…but…..wait a second! Did you just say that you're going to go after Ichigo!?" Rukia yelled vehemently.

"Oh, did I say something like that….well would you look at the time, gotta go." Rangiku said before shunpo-ing away.

"Damn that Matsumoto!"

"So it looks like Ichigo will be a little while, would you like to go back and try to forget this in some paperwork Rukia?" Ukitake asked.

"Sure, I guess it's better than waiting for Ichigo to get attacked by some horny girl, or even worse Matsumoto."

"Don't worry Rukia, Matsumoto wouldn't hurt Ichigo……much." Renji said laughing again.

"Don't you have a report you're late for!" Rukia shot back.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Renji screamed, running into the distance.

----------

"Agrh! How did we get lost?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

"I told you already, we're not lost, I know exactly where we are, we are in the Soul Tunnel on the way to Soul Society after looking for the shiny thing." Yachiru said smiling happily.

"That "SHINY THING" was just the reflection from one of Zaraki's bells, and we ARE lost, you have no idea where we're going."

"Oh Ichi-kun don't worry I sent a hell butterfly ahead to let them know that we were going to be late."

"Why didn't we just follow that thing out of here then?" Ichigo asked.

"Because Ken-chan and I never go for walks and with you here it's even more fun." she replied jumping onto his head.

"Ugh, why me?" Ichigo said with his head bowed.

"Stop whining Ichigo, there's a gate right there, now let's go I'm tired." Zaraki said obviously bored.

"Finally." Ichigo said.

They walked through the gate into a courtyard where they strangely encountered mostly women who were gathered into small group whispering to each other.

"Is it just me or is every group of females that we keep passing go quite every time you walk near them?" Zaraki asked Ichigo.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too. At first I thought I was just imagining things, but maybe they know something that we don't."

"Ooooh, I know what's going on somebody told me before we went to get you." Yachiru said jumping up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Really who told you and what the heck is going on around here?" Ichigo asked surprised that Yachiru knew something like this before either of them.

"Weeeell I can't tell you cuz' that person gave me some delicious candy and made me promise not to tell you until they were done." Yachiru said looking innocent.

"You said you can't tell Ichigo right, well just tell me then and I promise not to tell him." Zaraki said. Yachiru then whispered something into his ear.

"Well, tell me something already!" Ichigo demanded.

"HA-HA-HA, don't worry about it too much Ichigo I'm sure you'll like what she has in store for you." Zaraki said with a sadistic grin.

"Wait you said "she", DAMMIT I'll bet it's Rukia she's always doing things to me, she's such a sneaky evil MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled as he was kicked in the head by a flying foot.

""Who are you calling a midget baka ka!" Rukia yelled landing on Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo I'm going to go take a nap, this day has been too long as it is, find me later when you're done with…….well find me later, and make sure you take a shower before you come see me." Zaraki stated before leaving a confused Ichigo and a furiously blushing Rukia behind.

"I'm going to kill Matsumoto for everything that she's done or ever will do." after saying which brought up what Rangiku said earlier about the women in Soul Society that were lusting after Ichigo, which made her blush even more.

"That was weird I wonder what that was all about, WOW Rukia you're redder than Renji's hair. OW!" Ichigo said as Rukia hit him.

"Fine, if you don't wanna be nice then you take care of yourself, I don't care what anybody does to you!" Rukia said furiously while storming off to her own squads barracks.

"Dammit what the hell is her problem and why would anybody want to do anything to me." Ichigo said cluelessly.

----------

Soifon did not like this problem that kept popping up. The problem was a strange hollow that they couldn't track down and also that continued to destroy small scouting parties. The Captain-Commander ordered her to find three candidates of her choosing that would be able to track down and kill the rogue hollow. So far she had come up with Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Shuhei Hisagi. The other Captains and Vice-captains she did not pick because she did either did not believe they were strong enough or mentally fit enough, as in the case of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

She sent this report to Yamamoto and he requested her presence immediately. She arrived to find him having his head polished something she had only seen once before and which had scarred her at the time, this time was no different. She knew she would be having nightmares about this for weeks. It wasn't that he was getting his head polished, it was the fact that he always had it done while in the nude.

"Sir, I have come as you requested." Soifon after he had gotten dressed.

"Very good. I wanted you to gather the three men to go and destroy the hollow that has been causing so much trouble. We have tracked down the hollow to a general area that it attacks in. These men will go track down this hollow and destroy it. You will inform them tomorrow morning that they will be sent out in three days."

"Hai, sir.." Soifon bowed.

"And one other thing do you know what time the party is at 11th squad to celebrate Kurosaki Ichigo's being instated as a full Shinigami?"

----------------

"Party!? What do you mean party?" Ichigo asked Ikkaku.

"Yeah there's gonna be a party to celebrate you joining the third squad. Actually, it's kinda funny this is a better reason to drink all night than we've had in a while. Usually we decide to get drunk whenever someone pays Yachiru's candy tab at the store."

"Well I guess it's not so bad usually 16 year old kids don't drink back in the real world but I might as well get used to it here. Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you how you felt about me taking the third from you?"

"Well at first I thought that you could go to hell, until Zaraki dragged me to the practice yard and beat me down until I said ok. And besides, now I don't have as much responsibility." Ikkaku said leaning back.

"What responsibilities are you talking about? I thought the Captains and Vice-captains are the one who get stuck with the paperwork."

"Usually yeah, but ours don't do theirs and if Zaraki's asleep or busy then Yachiru's gonna follow you around everywhere you go all day long. Now she won't bother me anymore, ha-ha-ha." Ikkaku laughed out loud.

"Damn, well I guess it's better than having to sit around with Byakuya all day. Well I suppose I better go get ready for this damn party, by the way who's idea was it anyway?"

"Who do you think one of the biggest drinkers here…….Matsumoto!"

-----------------

Well there you go almost double the length I usually do. Hoped you liked it even though I kinda suck at writing.(I'm an amateur.) I'll probably start the next chapter in like a week or so, but that's not a promise. And I'll also move the story from Ichigo/Yachiru to the pairing I'm going to make it. No I'm not telling yet. Deal with it. I'm going to sleep now it's like 6 in the morning and my hands hurt. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Party, and Broken Hearts

Since I've gotten a few requests for Nemu/Ichigo, I'm going to start a story with that pairing, after I finish this chapter. It will be titled My Stalker. I thought I should warn you that there will be some slight lemonyness in this chapter. So without further adieu here's chapter six which I'm naming the party.

------------------

That night the 11th squad was all stirred up with the preparations for the celebration party for Ichigo. Matsumoto was busy getting all the things ready and at the same trying to hide from her captain which was proving to be more challenging than she expected. The problem was that she had ignored all of her paper for the day so she could set up the party and also, to tease Rukia all day.

"MATSUMOTO! Where are you!?" Hitsugaya screamed.

--------------

"Ichigo hurry up already, we're 15 minutes late!" Rukia yelled into Ichigo's room.

"Shut up Rukia, it's your fault that I'm late getting ready, I waited for you for an hour before you were ready to go! What were you doing taking so long in the shower anyway, you were in there forever!" Ichigo argued back.

"I told you already, you were rushing me and I stubbed my toe, that's also why I yelled your name, cause it was your fault. Now are you ready to go or not?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done with my shower already." Ichigo said before Rukia walked in on him changing.

"What the hell Rukia!?" Ichigo screamed covering himself.

"Agh! Dammit, I thought you said you were done already!" Rukia said not looking away.

"Rukia get out so I can get dressed!"

"Oh, um, right, sorry Ichigo." Rukia said quickly turning to leave but instead running into her Captain.

"Oh, sorry Rukia. I hope I didn't interrupt anything……..private?" He asked causing Rukia to blush.

"No Taicho. You didn't interrupt anything at all." Rukia said with her eyes closed hoping this was all just a dream.

"Oh good. Ah, I see that you and Mr. Kurosaki will be attending the party…….together." Ukitake said with his usual smile.

"We're not together, you perverted albino!" Ichigo yelled from behind the closed door.

"Ha ha, just kidding Kurosaki, just kidding. Well, I had better get going Rukia. I'll see you there, oh and have fun." He said walking away laughing.

"Damn him what's his problem? Hey Rukia are you all right, you kinda look spacey?" He asked to Rukia who was looking at the dressed up Ichigo who was wearing a tight fitting button-up silk shirt and a pair of black dress pants, both of which his father demanded he take with him to woo the girls at the parties.

Rukia felt a little overdressed. She was wearing something her brother had made for her, it was a yellow dress with red flowers running over the dress. It was made out of a special material that came from the Seretei. Her brother had it made saying, "A Kuchiki will not go to any social gathering with inappropriate dress attire.", though Rukia was glad she had a nice dress that she hoped would draw Ichigo's attention.

"Ready to go Rukia?" Ichigo asked pulling Rukia back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah let's go, I guess we'll be 'fashionably' late." Rukia said snapping out of it.

"I still can't believe this whole thing was planned by Matsumoto. I never thought she would do something like this for me. I'll have to thank her later when I see her." Ichigo said walking with Rukia.

Rukia nearly stopped dead as she remembered what Matsumoto said earlier that day about the multiple women that wanted to get close to Ichigo, including Rangiku apparently, and she remembered that she never told Ichigo to watch out for anything strange. She would tell Ichigo but then she would have to explain why she had gotten so angry when Matsumoto was teasing her and that was just to embarrassing. She was going to make damn sure that any female stranger she didn't know would stay as far away from Ichigo as she could make them. Of course she didn't think too include people she actually knew to this list like Matsumoto.

-------------

Byakuya was in a bad mood, although you wouldn't be able to tell from his appearance. Soutaichou Yamamoto had ordered every captain and vice-captain to attend this party to at least pay their respects to Ichigo for all that he did. Byakuya was unhappy with this, he did not like Ichigo Kurosaki, and his younger sister seemed close to him, closer than she should be to with someone with such a low rank. When he had talked to her after the betrayal of Aizen and she had told him about her stay in the human world. He was worried about the fact that they had stayed in the same room together completely unsupervised, but after telling her to tell him her feelings about the boy she had stated there was nothing untoward happening between them and they were just friends at most.

Byakuya had noticed the change in her while she talked about Ichigo. She was not as good at hiding her emotions as he was so he noticed it immediately, the spark of what could only be described as passion that lit up her eyes while she denied her feelings for him. He sighed as he remembered, he would have to watch those two closely so that he could stop anything before it started. It wasn't that he didn't want her to be with him, he didn't want to make her sad, but something like that would have to be handled carefully, they were nobles after all.

He was on his way to the party when he overheard Renji chatting with some girl about the latest gossip in Sereitei. Unfortunately for Renji he was talking about Rukia's crush on Ichigo that Matsumoto had spread everywhere.

"So Rukia likes Ichigo but she hasn't said anything to him and Rangiku probably likes Ichigo too and he's the most desired guy on the Shinigami Women's Association's most eligible bachelors……..wow." Renji declared.

"Renji." Byakuya said standing directly behind him.

Renji's face was priceless as he turned around to see his captain standing there listening to him.

"Y-Y-yes taichou?" Renji stuttered out.

"It seems that you have heard something pertaining to Rukia, you will tell me everything you know or else. Do you understand?" Byakuya asked to a sweating Renji.

"Yes t-t-taichou, I understand completely." 'Sorry Rukia and Ichigo' Renji thought to himself.

----------------

Byakuya was not the only one who was angry about having to go to the party. Soifon paced in her room wishing to herself that she had a way out of this, that is until…..

"Hi my little bee, are you ready for the party yet?" Yoruichi asked laying on Soifon's bed wearing a gorgeous black dress with a slit running up the left side, all the way up.

"Lady Yoruichi, what are you doing here, I mean..um…are you here for the party Lady?" Soifon asked, her face changing from surprise to reverence.

"Of course I'm here for the party, there is no way I'm going to miss this party. Speaking of which where is my lil' strawberry and what has he been up to?" Yoruichi asked Soifon noting the jealously apparent on Soifon's face.

"Um…Lady Yoruichi…he might have some complications soon, it seems he has some…..admirers." Soifon told her still fuming about being ignored, while Ichigo seemed to have taken her place. 'I am going to make you pay for taking Lady Yoruichi away from me Ichigo Kurosaki!' Soifon fumed to herself.

"Oh! So I might have some competition huh? Well who is it? Yoruichi asked slightly excited that she would be fighting for Ichigo.

"The two you will have to worry about are Rukia Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Well I shouldn't have any trouble with Rukia unless she snaps and tries to kill me just to get to Ichigo, I wouldn't put it past her growing up with Byakuya. But Matsumoto might be a problem with her impressive bust, this might be a challenge she is almost as flirty as I am. Hmmm as long as I can get Ichigo alone to work my magic on him everything should be fine. Now Soifon, I want you to tell me everything you know about this." Yoruichi said listening intently.

"Hai Yoruichi-sama."

-------------------

Matsumoto had eventually been found by her captain who had been angry that she had skipped her paperwork to go and organize a party, but after she had ferverently promised that she would finish all her paperwork he left, which left her to wait for Ichigo and Rukia to arrive, well she didn't really care if Rukia came or not, it wasn't as if she didn't like Rukia, quite the contrary, but she was competition and that put a pause on their friendship.

'Mm, I wonder what Ichigo will be wearing tonight kami I can't wait to see it. I'll bet it shows of his body." Rangiku daydreamed to herself thinking about what Ichigo was wearing an doing right now………

----------------

"I can't believe we finally made it, I thought we'd were never going to get here." Ichigo said stretching his arms.

"Well if you didn't take so long to get ready we would've been here sooner!" Rukia yelled at him.

"If you wouldn't have taken so long in the shower!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Oh look there's Matsumoto." Rukia said blushing trying to change the subject to ANYTHING other than her shower "incident".

"Oh hey guys, I see you finally got here." Rangiku said as they walked up to her.

"Yeah. Hey I wanted to thank you for throwing this party for me, I really need something to help ease my mind and help me relax." Ichigo said with a rare smile which didn't go missed by Rukia.

"Oh don't worry about it Ichigo, maybe later I can help you relax better and you can thank me then." Matsumoto said leaning over slightly to expose her assets better.

"Sure that would be ni….." he tried to get out before getting cut off by Rukia, and completely missing what she was getting at.

"Ichigo why don't you go on ahead of me. I need to have a 'talk' with Matsumoto." Rukia told Ichigo before he walked away waving. She then turned to Matsumoto to kill her only to find that she had already started to sneak away.

"Get back here you big-breasted WHORE! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Rukia seethed anger which quite a few people could feel due to her increase in spiritual pressure from her rage.

-----------------

Ichigo walked in with a blush after looking down Matsumoto's shirt when she bent over, which is why he didn't get her innuendo. He didn't mean to look but he was a teenage boy and when a woman like Rangiku bends over for any reason you're bound to look, and to his surprise he wasn't ashamed of himself at first, then he was ashamed for not looking more often.

'Dammit my hollow must be rubbing off on me!' Ichigo thought to himself.

'**Or maybe you just took your sweet ass time hitting puberty and realized what an idiot you've been and decided to FINALLY take an interest in women. And here I thought you were gay." **his hollow said.

'Dammit I'm not gay you sunova bitch!" Ichigo shot back.

"**Ha ha. Good, now at least we might go and find out how much that big-chested ditzy girl you hang with wants to make you love her."**

'Inoue? You stay the hell away from her you bastard!'

'**What?! You seemed pretty happy when miss 'I could suffocate you with cleavage' was showing off the goods.' **His hollow remarked. To which Ichigo had nothing to retort with because he did enjoy it, but damn his hollow for noticing.

'**That's what I thought, hypocrite.' **

Ichigo didn't have time to say anything though because Yachiru came bounding over to him.

"Hey Ichigo. Here drink this." she said holding a cup of some liquid that might have been tea up to him.

"Ugh, what is it?" He asked terrified of the contents.

"It's delicious now drink it." she said more forcefully to which the only reply was to gulp it down as fast as possible.

"(cough cough)..that was….(cough)…" He couldn't stop coughing.

"`So do you like it?!" Yachiru asked with big doe eyes.

"Yeah what's wrong Ichigo don't you like it." Zaraki came over and said in a scary tone.

"O-o-of course I like it Yachiru, I was just surprised at how good it is." Ichigo stuttered out.

"That's what everybody says!" she said running off to do something else.

"So Ichigo you don't seem to be much of a drinker, ha-ha." Zaraki laughed.

"Well duh, I'm too young to be a big drinker!" Ichigo said.

"Well that's funny because I heard that you were going around saying that you could out-drink me."

"That's a lie I never said anything like that!" Ichigo argued.

"Well that's too bad because you and me are having a drinking contest right now!" Zaraki said ponting to a table full of sake.

'Damn how in the hell did this happen?' Ichigo thought to himself.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Hey big, tall, and scary." Matsumoto said.

"What do you want schemer?" Zaraki said bored.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Another one?! I already let you use my entire squad to help you get the party ready, what more could you want?" He said getting irritated.

"Well I thought you would like a chance to battle with Ichigo, but if you're not interested…….."

"What!? Of course I want to battle with that runt, what do you want?!" He said actually getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Actually I want you to drag him into a drinking contest with you, but make sure he doesn't drink so much he passes out, got it?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh yeah, I got it. You want me to loosen him up so you can have your way with him. Ha-ha-ha. Fine if you want him so bad then once you're done with him I want a fight him, got it?"

"Fine, but only after I do what I want. I can't have him all cut up when I'm trying to make love to him. I'll convince him then." Rangiku said worrying about her 'poor Ichigo'.

"Ha-ha," Zaraki laughed out, "first you're gonna wear him down then I'm going to beat his ass. He is one unlucky bastard."

'I'm sorry Ichigo, but I must have you.' she thought to herself.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

----------------

Ichigo was on the floor by the time Rangiku got back from running from Rukia. She knew Kenpachi had, of course, overdone it. But luckily Ichigo was still conscious and surprisingly not to far gone, but consuming half a bottle of sake was not what she wanted him to do.

She had to change her plans to let Ichigo walk a little of the sake off. So she dragged him off the floor glaring at Kenpachi and proceeded to walk around with him and chatting with people.

--------------

Ichigo was slowly getting back some of his brain after losing embarrassingly to Zaraki. The first thing he noticed was that someone was draggin him around, the second thing he noticed was it wasn't Rukia because he could feel his arm resting between two large, soft breasts. He immediately tensed up which she noticed immediately.

"Oh, Ichigo, I see you're finally back from dreamland." she said smiling at him.

"Ugh…boo…..lbs…arm.." He still couldn't talk very well.

The next fourty-five minutes they walked around talking to people, well Rangiku talked to people Ichigo just sat ther happy about where his arm still was.

"I'll be right back Ichigo, I have to go tell my captain something, stay right here." She said after walking away.

It was at this point that Retsu Unohana decided to walk up to Ichigo, since he was finally alone.

"Ah Kurosaki-san it seems that you're having a good time with Matsumoto. I thought this would be a good time to let you know that you need to have a check-up as soon as possible." she said smiling like always.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." He was still pretty far gone but still had pretty good motor skills, just not much in the speech capacity.

"Yes well I would like you to stop by the 4th division tomorrow so we can get it over with, ok?" she asked knowing he wasn't capable of saying no at this point to anything.

"Yeah……I'll see you……then." he got out before she bowed and glided away.

"Alright Ichigo I'm back how about we go somewhere that you can……lie down." she asks biting her bottom sexily.

"Yeah…let's go…..lie down somewhere."

--------------

"Dammit I swear that I just saw him, where did he go. Shit I can't even track his spiritual presence cause there's just so many people." Rukia said frustrated.

"Wait a second maybe I should just track Matsumoto….there found her."

--------------

"Where's Ichigo I haven't seen him for a while?" Asked Ukitake to the group of captains.

"Matsumoto took him away the last I saw. She's probably trying to make a double strawberry swirl right now." Zaraki said which made everybody laugh at least once.

"Damn Ichigo is a lucky bastard, well as long as he doesn't suffocate." said Ikkaku to more laughter.

"Has anyone seen Rukia anywhere?" Byakuya asked walking up on the group.

"She went looking for Ichigo a while ago, I was under the impression that she needed his help making a strawberry flavored snow cone." Ukitake answered, but this time only the braver people laughed.

"Are you talking bad about my sister captain?" Byakuya asked resting his hand on his zanpakuto.

"Oh settle down Kuchiki. Your sister wants Ichigo worse than I want to fight him and you know it, so shove a sock in it." Zaraki stated hoping for a fight to liven things up.

Byakuya didn't say anything as Renji came upon them with a shunpo.

"I couldn't find her Taichou, it seems she's masking her spiritual pressure very well tonight."

"Very well. If any of you see her I expect you to tell me. She and I need to have a long talk." Byakuya said walking away.

"Whatever he's just angry that his younger sister has a crush on the guy who beat him up." Zaraki said.

"I wouldn't mind having a chocolate covered strawberry myself." Yoruichi said. Everyone started laughing until they realized she wasn't making a joke at all. They also noticed she had Soifon trailing behind her who's face was blood red.

-------------

Rangiku had lead Ichigo to a room far away from the party so that they wouldn't be disturbed. It had a big bed with red silk sheets. She lead him into the room and sat him on the bed, which she sat down on next to him.

"Ichigo." she said, her heart was beating rappid fire.

"Mmm what is it Matsumoto?" he said still having trouble speaking but not moving as he slowly scooted next to her so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

She could hear her heart beating now, she hadn't been this nervous about his kind of thing for over almost a hundred years, she could feel his heat, his touch, his hand resting on her thigh.

"Ichigo I…I…I…" she couldn't take it any more and kissed him deeply.

If Ichigo hadn't had a large amount of liqour in his system to loosen him up he probably would have jumped from the sudden embrace she was giving him but instead his hormones took over and he did the last thing she expected from a drunk Ichigo, he started giving back.

His tongue snaked it's way into her mouth making her moan. His hand slowly worked it's way up her thigh towards her breast making her tremble. His other hand was on her lower back so she wouldn't fall back onto the bed because she couldn't hold herself up due to the fact that her body felt like jelly.

His hand had finally made it up to her breast and he started massaging it through her kimono eliciting a groan from her. His mouth was at her neck now already working on the hickey she was going to wear like a trophy the next day.

He had opened her kimono and was switching between tweaking her nipple and kneading her breast. She was breathing heavily now, panting as Ichigo worked magic on her body making her feel better than she had ever felt before.

His mouth worked it's way down her collarbone now licking and kissing slowly down to her chest while his hand had pulled down her hakama so that he could have access to her pussy. His mouth had made it's way to her breast and nipple and she screamed as he latched onto it, first running his tongue over it, then sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it.

She was so close now, just a little more and she would be there. He switched to her other breast quickly going to work on it, covering her breast with his tongue before getting to her nipple as his hand agonizingly slowly rubbed the outside of her pussy which was soaking the bed sheet

She was soooo damn close to release, but he was torturing her with this pace. She needed him to finish her off so badly. Just then he pushed two finger into her finding her g-spot while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"OHhhhhhhh, FUCK, IchiGOOOO!" she screamed as her release came dragging his mouth to hers. She rode it as much as she could while he continued to finger her bringing her to a second orgasm.

When she finished she found herself laying on the bed with Ichgio lying next to her with his hand still between her thighs. She looked over to him and found him asleep.

"Damn…(huff)…sake must've finally…..(puff)…gotten to him." Rangiku said looking down towards his hand.

She pulled his finger out of herself and began to clean his hand off saving all of the juices in her mouth. After she finished getting all the juices off his hand she turned toward his sleeping figure and kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth, which even in his sleep he returned licking off her juices from her tongue.

She pulls away from the kiss to just look at him while he sleeps slowly stroking his face with her hand talking to him.

"Thank you Ichigo, I enjoyed that so much and if you were awake I could tell you how much I want you, how much I desire to be with you, for as long as I can. You are everything I wanted in a man, everything I had wanted Gin to be. You're the perfect man for me, and now that I have you I'm not letting go. Goodnight Ichigo Kurosaki." she says before giving him another quick kiss then wrapping them in a blanket and falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

---------------------

Rukia couldn't breathe, she didn't want to breathe, she was afraid that if she started to breathe again it wouldn't all go away and be some terrible dream like she hoped it was. She was standing in front of the bedroom door of the room Ichigo an Rangiku were in. she had come looking for Ichigo to take him back to his own stupid party or maybe, as she had hoped, go somewhere that the two of them could be alone where she could try to tell him how she felt.

But instead she had come upon them just as they were getting started. The first thing that had happened was she was angry at Matsumoto for doing this, but then she saw how aggressive Ichigo was and how much he seemed to be enjoying it all, and that was when the pain started.

At first it started in her stomach then it slowly worked it slowly worked it's way up to her heart. It was the worst feeling that she had ever known. After she had heard Matsumoto's speech to an unconscious Ichigo before falling asleep at his side, she had started to feel an emptiness inside herself. She slowly walked away from where she was and worked her way home.

Her brother probably wouldn't be home for a while due to the party, so she headed up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

------

A/N: If anybody was so shocked at the big turnabout at the end they cried, please let me know, that was what I was going for.


	8. Fights, jealousy, and Yachiru oh my!

First, I would like to thank Darkest-Fire. Blackest-Night for informing me of the clothing situation, also made small revision to last chapter. Second, I have a new story called My Stalker, check it out, or not, I don't care. Third, I pretty much know how I am going to end this story, so that helps me out. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, much love. So here's the next chapter. I also want to give a shout out to Sephy-chan who has some amazing work on her homepage.

Disclaimer: I was Tite Kubo's inner hollow until Kisuke found out how to separate us, the Tite's lawyers were able to get him the rights to Bleach in the legal proceedings there after. In other words I do not own Bleach.

****

The first thing Ichigo noticed when he woke up the next day was the pain in his head, the second thing he noticed was how soft the pillow was that he had his head on.

He lifted his head only to find that the pillow was not a pillow but Rangiku's breast that his head was recently laying on. The next second he remembered what happened the previous night at the party, and what happened before he passed out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo yelled to himself.

"**Way to go King, you bagged a hottie. To bad you passed out before getting some REAL action. We'll just have to make up for lost time. Heh heh." **Ichigo's hollow laughed in his head. Ichigo didn't answer because he was too surprised at what he had done last night.

"Mmmm, your so noisy in the morning, Ichigo," Rangiku said opening her eyes, "Morning." She added.

"Um, morning. Matsumoto, did something happen last night after I passed out?" Ichigo felt guilty about what he had done, usually he had a control on his urges and feelings, but the sake must have gotten to him.

"No nothing happened AFTER you passed out, but before that was fun. Why? You aren't angry at me or regret what happened do you?!" she asked her heart beat quickly rising, if he was angry or didn't want anything to ever happen again then she would feel awful for doing this to him. Plus she never got what she wanted, him, ALL of him.

"NO! Nothing like that, well, It's just that I feel guilty about last night. I shouldn't have done that, I'm usually better at controlling myself than that. I'm sorry." Ichigo said hanging his head in shame.

'Oh my god. I got him drunk and took advantage of him and HE'S apologizing to ME. Kami he's even cuter than before.' Matsumoto thought to herself.

"Oh Ichigo, you're so damn cute. Do you really think I didn't want something to happen? I brought you here away from everyone else so that something COULD happen. I like you, and I know you think I'm attractive, don't you?" she said with a smirk leaning into him.

"Ugh, well, yeah of course you're attractive but should we really be doing this? I mean I'm only 16." Ichigo sighed trying to figure out what to do about this whole situation.

"Ichigo, I don't care how old you are, look at my Captain, he was made a Captain when he was technically 12. But if you don't to be with me, then I understand." Rangiku said pulling her legs up to herself and just looking sad all around.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto, please don't be sad." Ichigo couldn't stand girls being sad, "Can I at least have a little time to think about it?"

"Sure. But to make sure you don't forget about last night……." Rangiku started.

She smashed her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo was surprised but that didn't mean he didn't return the kiss. Matsumoto was thoroughly enjoying the kiss but unfortunately they broke apart.

"You go take a walk and think about it and I'll be waiting for you." Rangiku said giving him another quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I'll be back, I think. Thanks for being so understanding." Ichigo said before he got up. But before he could even start walking towards the door Rangiku coughed to get his attention.

"Hey Ichigo? Is that because it's morning or are you just excited about that kiss? Either way I'm impressed." she asked pointing towards his hakama.

"What are you….." Ichigo started but quickly noticed that she was pointing out a huge tent in his hakama.

"Um I have to go now bye!" Ichigo said running out the door.

'Hm now who should I start talking to about this, I'm sure I can let most of Seiretei know about Ichigo and I in about two hours……..Oh I know! Nanao!' Matsumoto secretly planned to make sure everyone knew Ichigo was hers.

*********

Shortly after Rukia fell asleep after crying Byakuya came home to find her huddled up in her bed with a red face. He knew what was going on. He had gone through the same thing when Hisana had died. She was in love and something bad had happened, first she would grieve about it. Next would come anger, he almost felt bad for whomever it was that had angered her, he knew she had quite a temper when she wanted. He hoped it was Kurosaki so that he could hurt him himself.

Now it was morning and she had comedown from her room cleaned up with her noble mask on. Her eyes were still red though and it hurt him to see her like this.

"Good morning Rukia." He said.

"Good morning Nii-sama." She replied bowing her head.

"Rukia you know that if there is anything wrong, you can come to me to talk."

"Hai Nii-sama." She was surprised that he was showing this much interest in her personal affairs. Usually he just let her deal with it.

"Very well, I have duties to attend to, I will see you later." was all he said before he left her to breakfast.

She didn't know what to say, she wanted to talk to somebody about what she was going through but the only people she wanted to talk to were Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake, and now Byakuya but she couldn't face telling any body how she caught Ichigo and Rangiku……together in that room.

Matsumoto. That's who was at fault here. Rukia knew that Ichigo had too much modesty to be pulled into a situation like that on his own. Rangiku must have done something to him to get him to comply, she practically raped him.(Rukia is ignoring the truth)

She was going to get back at Rangiku for taking away her chances with Ichigo.

"Watch out Matsumoto, I'm coming for you and you'll pay." Rukia held her fist up in the air preparing to strike.

*********

About a half hour after Ichigo left Matsumoto Renji was sitting down in a bar with Ikkaku trying to get rid of his hangover. He was also moaning about the rumors floating around since yesterday about Rukia liking Ichigo.

"Damn it why does she have to like HIM of all people. That bastard isn't good enough for her." Renji moaned into his sake bottle.

"Dammit shut up and go tell her how you feel you panzy." Ikkaku growled back.

"What's the point when she likes Ichigo, that bastard!" he yelled into his bottle again.

"Hey moron, didn't you hear?"

"Hear, hear what?" Renji asked confused.

"I heard from somebody that he and Matsumoto got pretty close last night and Matsumoto is telling everyone how close they are now."

"So that means that Ichigo and Rukia aren't going to be able to be together. Dammit Ikkaku, I could just kiss that bald head of yours!" Renji yelled as he ran out of the bar.

"I am not bald you asshole!"

***

Ichigo had been walking around thinking about what he was going to do for about an hour and a half.

'Ugh, what am I supposed to do? I mean she's a knockout but I don't know if I should really get into anything real serious. I wouldn't really mind repeating last night but I can't tell if she's serious or not. I mean she teases a few people but I guess I don't really see much of anything from her except teasing, so maybe she means what she said about liking me. But dammit Yoruichi teases me too and I have no idea if she means it. I'm so confused!' Ichigo was having trouble sorting this out, he didn't have much experience in the relationship department. But then he felt a pair of hands snake around him and a pair of lips next to his ears.

"Oh Ichigo, why so tense?" a VERY familiar voice said into his ear.

'Oh great just what I need right now.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Yoruichi?! Stop doing that already, perverted cat."

"What's wrong Ichigo, do you have any tension I could help relieve maybe?" she purred seductively.

"Yeah I am a little tense right….hey wait a sec, no I do not have anything you can help with!" He yelled back with a blush.

"Oh really are you sure there's NOTHING I can help with." she shunpoe'd behind him and wrapped her arms around him again, this time pressing her breasts against his back. His blush deepened and he had an vein mark on his forehead.

"Knock it off Yoruichi! Oh, wait a second maybe you can help me with something." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow to this.

"Um……can you tell me a sure way to figure out if a girl likes you or not?" Ichigo asked looking away.

'Oh finally I knew he'd come around.' she thought.

"Well that depends, does she do anything like tease you or something like that?"

"Yes."

"Does she like to touch you or rub up against you for no reason?"

"Yes."

"Hm, does she do big things for you out of the kindness of her heart?"

'Let me think, oh yeah the party.' "Yeah." he said with a smile.

"Oh really, well here's the last one. Is she a big-breasted beauty?" Yoruichi asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well yeah I guess you could say that." Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head.

"Then she must like you! Well now that that's settled why don't we give you a little 'check-up' to see if your 'powers' are still as strong as they were before." Yoruichi said starting to walk up to him.

"Check-up? Oh shit that reminds me I have to go see Captain Unohana!" Ichigo said quickly before running leaving Yoruichi alone to just stand there wondering what the hell just happened.

*****

"Unohana-Taichou I'm here for my check-up, also do you have any aspirin I still have a headache." Ichigo asked walking into her office.

"Of course, I have some right here. You look pretty tired, it looks like Matsumoto wasn't lying." she said still smiling like always.

Ichigo paled at this. "What do you mean, nothing happened, we didn't do 'that'!"

"Hm, that's strange because she said that you can get pretty aggressive after you get a couple of drinks in you." she said with her eyes closed, a smile on her face and her head slightly tilted.

Ichigo blushed madly at this. "I….don't……..ugh"

"I'm just joking Kurosaki-san. No need to get flustered. Now go ahead and take off all your clothes." she said opening her eyes.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because I want a little taste of what Rangiku had last night." she replied still smiling peacefully.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, all he could do was stand there with his mouth wide open.

Five seconds later.

"Just kidding. I had you come here so I could give you a mandatory physical." Unohana said to which Ichigo sighed and relaxed a little.

"Now if you would step behind the screen and undress we can begin.

*****

After what seemed like the longest and most thorough physical he had ever went through, it was finally over after 45 minutes.

"Well you're all done. You're perfectly healthy. You can go do whatever it was you were up to before. Thanks for coming again."

"Thanks, I guess. Before I go when is the next time I need to have this done." Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I'd say another month."

"Alright, well thanks. And sorry again for getting, well, excited during the exam." Ichigo said blushing.

"Oh don't be embarrassed about it. In fact you should be proud about how big it is."

"Um…well thanks again. Bye." Ichigo said rushing out of the office to try to hide his red face. He walked right past Isane who was coming to talk to her Captain.

"Captain why was Kurosaki-san here? Was he injured?" Isane asked.

"Oh, no Isane. He wasn't injured. I just gave him a physical." Unohana replied smiling.

"But why? We have Kido that can tell us what is wrong with somebody without having to go through all that work. And besides there are no physicals!?" Isane asked confused and worried.

"Oh, well, I could have just used a kido. But that's not as fun as getting to play with him for almost an hour, now is it?" Unohana said giggling.

Isane couldn't believe her Captain would have done such a thing.

"Captain did you trick him to take his clothes off so you could…..fondle him?!" Isane still couldn't get over the shock.

"Yes of course I did. I can have a little fun once in a while too Isane. Now I don't want to be disturbed for at least two hours. I am going to take a bath, and give myself a loooong check-up." Unohana said walking toward her room.

All Isane could do was stand there gaping at her idol.

****

Captain Hitsugaya was walking towards the office of his fuku-taichou to yell at her for not doing her paperwork like she promised she would do. He didn't check to see if she had done it or not but he assumed, like all the other times, that she had skipped doing it to drink or bug somebody. But he was in for one of the most surprising things that had ever happened in the history of soul society, including the time Yachiru turned down candy because she said 'Sweets are bad for you!', of course this was because she was sleep walking from eating too much candy the night before at her birthday party.

He arrived at Rangiku's door and opened it only to find her sitting at her desk working on the paperwork that had piled up for the past week, even more surprising was she had most of it done!

"M-matsumoto you're doing paperwork!?" he said nearly falling over in shock.

"Well of course I'm doing my paperwork, I promised I would didn't I?" she replied smiling from her desk still working.

"But-but-you NEVER do paperwork, even when I threaten you on pain of death!"

"Oh but it's suck a good day to do paperwork isn't it?" she said with an 'Unohana crazy happy' smile.

"What's gotten into you Matsumoto?" he asked still wondering if he were dreaming, sometimes he dreamed about her doing her paperwork.

"Nothing yet." she replied, her smile switching to her creepy pervert smile she only get's when something he doesn't want to know about happened.

He didn't even reply, he just walked out of the office thinking to himself, 'I need a vacation. Maybe I can get something from Unohana-taicho to knock me out for the next year.' he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Rukia walking right past him heading towards the same place he had just come from.

****

"Damn her. She will pay." Rukia said reaching Rangiku's door.

Rukia throws the doors open surprising Matsumoto. Rangiku is sort of surprised to see Rukia in her office, mostly because everyone knows that she's never there.

Rangiku then notices the strange look in Rukia's eyes, almost as if she had been drinking.

"Rukia, what are you doing here? Is there something you need or something I can help you with?" Matsumoto asks not knowing what else to do at this point.

"Shut up you whore! I'll never forgive you for taking away my chances with Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Rangiku asked confused.

"You know damn well what you did! I saw you in that bedroom with Ichigo! I liked Ichigo. You knew and still you ruined my chances of being with him!" Rukia shot out at her.

Rangiku was getting angry, partly about being called a whore and also the fact that Rukia spied on her when she and Ichigo were having a private moment.

"You have NO room to talk! You were alone with him for what, like two months! You had plenty of chances then! And I'm NOT a whore!" Rangiku yelled back.

Rukia did the only thing her irrational mind could think to do at that moment, she pulled back her fist and hit Rangiku right in the face.

"I'm not gonna let you take Ichigo away from me you bitch!" Rukia yelled as Rangiku was pulling herself off the floor.

Rangiku didn't hesitate to punch Rukia back, and Rukia went further back having about 80 lbs. less than Rangiku did.(because of Rangiku's boobs)

"I'm not gonna let you take him from ME now that I have him, midget voyeur!" Rangiku yelled back.

Rukia pulled herself off the floor with a noticeable lump on her cheek.

"Fine then I'll have to make sure you can't come between us ever again." Rukia said in an icy tone as she pulled out her zanpakuto.

Rangiku noticed what she had in mind so she pulled her own out.

"Dance."

"Growl"

*****

Zaraki was lazing around his office when he felt the release of the two zanpakuto.

"What's going on Yachiru?" Zaraki asked.

"I think boobies is fighting with shorty." Yachiru replied.

"Ha ha, Ichigo has to deal with a lot of crazy women." Zaraki said laughing, falling asleep with a smile on his face thinking about the terrors Ichigo is gonna have to face because of this problem.

*****

Soifon had informed all three individual shinigami about their upcoming hollow attack, unfortunately she didn't enjoy talking to them. First she had to talk to Zaraki while dealing with Yachiru who kept asking her why her boobs weren't as big as Yoruichi's while she poked at them.

Next she had to track down Hitsugaya and listen to him ramble on about his good for nothing fuku-taichou.

Finally he had to Iba from 7th squad who was talking to the other idiots from the shinigami men's association, but they were still better than Yachiru poking her.

She had told them all to get ready because in the next couple of days they were going to be sent out to deal with a strangely strong hollow hiding out in one of the poorer districts. Zaraki was happy, Toshiro didn't really care except to say ok, and Iba just went back to what he was doing.

Now she was back in Yamamoto's office who was telling her the problem couldn't wait.

"They will be sent out tomorrow morning. This hollow mustn't get any stronger. What do you have to report on this hollow Soifon?"

"It seems that the reason we were unable to locate the hollow before was that it was disappearing through some kind of portal after it was done eating, but the portal did not go to Hueco Muendo, but somewhere else that we think is it's lair. We have set up an ambush point that will draw in the hollow so we may destroy it, sir."

"Very good. Now what can you tell me about the two women we have sitting in Division four since their fight didn't turn out so well?"

****

Ichigo had heard about what happened only a half an hour after they were sent to fourth squad.

"Great now what's going on?" Ichigo asked himself walking to the medic station.

Upon reaching where they were he opened the door to find Rukia and Rangiku glaring at each other with bandages all over their bodies. Unohana was between them smiling. She wasn't doing anything more than hitting one of them on the head when they started to say something.

"Well I didn't expect to come here twice in one day and not be attacked by Kenpachi." Ichigo said trying to break the tension.

"What do you mean you were here already? What were you here for?" Rangiku asked.

Unohana had a look on her face that said 'uh-oh.'

"Well, Unohana-taichou needed to do the mandatory physical on me earlier." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

Rukia and Rangiku looked at each other then looked back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo there are no physicals for shinigami. There are kido that tell us what's wrong with somebody." Rukia told him.

They all looked at Unohana with a questioning look.

"Oh my, would you look at the time. I'm sure Isane needs my help with something right now." Restu said before quickly shunpoing away.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I was molested for almost an hour. I think I need a shower." Ichigo said hanging his head low.

"Oh my poor Ichigo was taken advantage of! Let me kiss it and make it all better." Matsumoto said creeping up to Ichigo.

"I told you earlier to stay away from him bitch!" Rukia yelled.

"What the hell is going on here? I heard you guys got into a fight and you BOTH released your shikai! I want to know what happened between you two." Ichigo said angrily.

"Maybe I should ask YOU what's going on between you two." Rukia said looking away.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" Ichigo stuttered.

"She saw us last night Ichigo. She was spying on us." Rangiku said staring daggers at Rukia.

"You mean you saw all that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I saw all that. What the hell were you doing Ichigo? You were never like that before with any other girl!" Rukia demanded to know.

"Rukia, Zaraki made me drink a half a bottle of sake and when Rangiku kissed me I couldn't control myself." Ichigo said still feeling guilty about how he behaved.

"Rukia, that's enough! There is nothing wrong with how Ichigo acted! In fact, we both enjoyed it very much." and with that Rangiku laid a deep kiss on Ichigo.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore.

"HE'S MINE YOU SLUT!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he heard. Rukia just said he belonged to her.

"Rukia…..did you just say I was yours?" Ichigo asked.

"I, um……I have to go." Rukia said before she ran out of the room.

Ichigo turned to Rangiku with a confused look in his eyes.

"I'll tell you what's going on. I knew that Rukia liked you but I still went after you and she's upset. The party was an excuse to get you drunk so we could, well you know. I had Zaraki challenge you to a drinking contest cause I knew you wouldn't say no to him, and I'm sorry for everything. I just wanted to be with you and really get to know you." She finished by shedding one tear and looking down.

"I, I don't know what to say. I'm not happy about what you did. If you wanted to get to know me then all you had to do was talk to me. I'm gonna go, I have to go……..do something." Ichigo didn't have to do anything but he didn't want to be here.

As he walked out Rangiku shed another tear and sat down looking dejected. This is exactly the type of thing that she didn't want to happen.

****

Ichigo didn't know where he was walking to. He didn't have a direction he just wandered aimlessly through Soul Society hoping he could get his mind off his problems.

Luckily something came along that could easily distract him from his worries. A very lazy captain wearing a pink outfit came along at just the right time.

"Ah, Ichigo-san. You look worried about something maybe you should come with me and have a drink." Shunsui offered.

Usually Ichigo would have turned down the offer, especially since the party last night, but he really needed to relax and take his mind off his problems.

"Sure let's go have a drink." Ichigo agreed.

"Really?" Shunsui asked surprised. "Well then I know the perfect spot here they have the best sake."

*****

Rukia was practically running home and away from Ichigo. She had so many emotions running through her at that moment that she didn't know how to deal with, anger, embarrassment, and hate.

She just wanted to get home and lock herself in her room and try to forget that she ever knew Ichigo or Matsumoto. In her running she happened to run into Renji who had been looking for her to tell her his feelings.

"Rukia I'm glad I found you, I wanted to tell you something." Renji said excitedly.

"Not right now Renji, I'm not in the mood!" Rukia shot back.

"What's wrong Rukia, you know that if there's something that's bothering you, you can talk to me about it right?" Renji said trying to comfort her.

Unfortunately she didn't hear him because she couldn't get her mind off of Ichigo.

"Damn that Ichigo, and that whore Matsumoto!" Rukia said to herself brushing past Renji.

Renji heard what she said and he couldn't help but get mopey about being second to Ichigo in Rukia's mind. He decided to just go back to what he was doing before, getting shit-faced.

*****

Hours had passed in Soul Society and the wheels were starting to turn that would change the lives of three shinigami. Ichigo had been drinking with Shunsui, taking it slow of course. Rukia was taking her rage out on anything she could. And Rangiku was finishing her paperwork trying to push away her melancholy thoughts.

Ichigo had arrived at his squads barracks to find Yachiru waiting for him in his room.

"Hey Ichi-kun. Kenny told me he was busy at a captains meeting about some stupid hollow. He told me to tell you that he's going out tomorrow with Shiro-chan and Glasses to destroy it, so I'm in charge when he's gone. Now let's go play, I'm bored right now." Yachiru said cheerily.

"Ugh, you're in charge, that can't be good. Well if you want we can go bug Ikkaku or something." Ichigo said lazily, he still was a little drunk.

"No I want to play tag!" she said from behind him before she smacked his butt.

"You're it!" she said before she started to run away.

"Ow! You just smacked my ass!" Ichigo yelled.

"And it's such a cute but just like Boobies said!" Yachiru yelled back still running.

"What?!" Ichigo said confused. 'People go crazy when they die.' then he thought of Uryuu. 'Some before then.' he finished before running after her.

****

_The next morning_

Ichigo woke up with a small lump pressed up against his side. He looked down to see Yachiru asleep curled up next to him with her thumb in her mouth.

'She's cute when she's not hyper.' Ichigo thought.

_**Flashback**_

"Alright Yachiru, time to go to bed I'm getting tired. Time to get you to your bed." Ichigo said yawning.

"Aw but Ichi-kun, I want to stay with you." Yachiru complained.

"No you need to sleep in your own bed." Ichigo replied.

"But Ichigo I get lonely when I have to sleep by myself." Yachiru said making her puppy dog eyes.

'Dammit not that look anything but that look.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Okay you can sleep with me tonight, but only tonight ok?" Ichigo said.

"Yaaaay! Let's go Ichi." Yachiru said jumping on to his back.

_**End Flashback**_

"Yachiru time to wake up, Yachiru." Ichigo said nudging her awake.

"I don't want to wake up Ichi. Just a little bit longer." Yachiru replied.

Ichigo sighed. "Yachiru we have to go see Kenpachi before he goes."

"You go I'll stay here for a little while longer." she replied pulling the covers over her head.

"Ok. When I get back we can go get some breakfast."

Ichigo got ready and headed out the door.

*****

Matsumoto was waking up and had gotten dressed when her captain knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said.

"Matsumoto, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving now to go take care of the problem hollow. You'll be in charge while I'm gone." Hitsugaya said.

"Understood Taichou. I'll just drill the squad in zanjutsu." Rangiku replied.

"Oh and before I go, please try not to get into anymore trouble." Hitsugaya said.

"Hai Taichou. I'll try not to cause you anymore problems." she said bowing.

"Alright I'm going now." he said before leaving and dreading a day with Kenpachi.

*****

Rukia hadn't done much since she had reached her house the night before. She just continued to be irritable and mope around the manor.

Of course Byakuya noticed and just tried to avoid her.

'Hisana, what should I do?' Byakuya asked himself.

*****

The two captains, and one vice-captain made their way towards the spot where they were ambush the hollow. Upon reaching the area, they activated the lure that the hollow would come for.

"Get ready." Hitsugaya said.

"This should be fun." Kenpachi said with a smile.

They never even noticed it was there before they activated the lure. They turned to look at it when they finally felt it's presence.

"This should be REALLY fun." Kenpachi said with a sadistic smile.

******

A/N: well I don't really like how a lot of this chapter turned out. Sorry it took a little while. The next thing I'm going to update is My Stalker so please check that out. And thanks for all the reviews and messages supporting the story. Remember to review, and if you need to ask something you're confused about something let me know and I'll help you understand.


	9. Loss

Well I think I might be getting carpal tunnel which doesn't bode well for my stories. But any way next chapter and don't forget to review. Also check out 'My Stalker' for some Ichi/Nemu lemon.

****

Zaraki, Hitsugaya, and Iba just stood there staring at the hollow, seemingly trying to memorize it's features.

It was twelve feet tall dwarfing even Zaraki's tall stature. It also had four long arms that could stretch and retract at will. They were covered with sharp looking barbs and were tipped with four blades that could come together to make a needle sharp point.

His mask looked like a skeletal wolf fully equipped with a set of razor sharp teeth and a set of black eyes with no pupil.

The rest of his body looked like the body of a Nazgul from LOTR, including the tail which also had two sharp blades protruding from it.

They only had a couple of seconds to stare at it before it disappeared.

"Taichou's, look ou-" Iba tried yelling before the hollow appeared behind him and tore through his chest and quickly cut him in half.

"Dammit! Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya yelled releasing his Zanpakuto and swinging it at the hollow.

He froze one of the arms while Kenpachi leaped at it trying to have a little fun for once.

"Zaraki, wait stay back!" Hitsugaya warned while the hollow broke it's arm out of it's ice prison.

The hollow brought two of it's arms around and smashed them into Zaraki and throwing him through a tree with puncture wounds al over his side.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Hitsugaya cursed his luck.

He slashed again at the hollow which dodged his attack and lunged at him with it's arms.

Hitsugaya kept dodging attack after attack and didn't have a chance to make a counter attack.

All of a sudden the hollow disappeared and reappeared behind Hitsugaya. It all happened in slow motion to Hitsugaya. He turned to see one of the hollows arm rushing towards him and the only thing he could do was watch as it flew toward him.

****

Ichigo had gone back to his room to grab Yachiru for breakfast. What he found when he arrived was not what he was hoping to deal with today.

Yachiru was tearing apart his room in her underwear yelling about how she wanted candy and that she was hungry.

"Yachiru! Put on some clothes right now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Make me strawberry!" she yelled back giggling.

"Dammit, get back here and put some clothes on!" Ichigo yelled chasing her around his room.

Needless to say, it was a bad way to start a day.

****

After Ichigo had gotten clothes on Yachiru they walked over to the mess hall to try to get something to eat, mostly for Yachiru to calm her down.

"I want a bowl of sugar covered strawberries, and chocolate covered bananas, oh and I want a bottle of soda too." Yachiru told the cook when they entered the cafeteria.

Ichigo just looked at her like she was crazy. Funny how often that happens isn't it.

"I think we need to put you on a diet of fruits and vegetables, and NO sugar." Ichigo said seriously.

Yachiru gasped before fainting right there. Matsumoto noticed them standing together and walked over to join them. She quickly spotted Yachiru lying on the floor and Ichigo trying to shake her awake.

"Oh Ichi-kun, I had the worst nightmare ever! I dreamt that you said I had to stop eating sugar and start eating fruits and vegetables. How awful huh?" Yachiru said waking up.

"That wasn't a dream I really said that." Ichigo told her.

Yachiru fainted again.

"Well isn't that funny, I think you might have killed her with your comment. I don't think I've ever eat something without sugar. What the." Matsumoto finished and looked down to find Yachiru with her eyes closed, a big grin on her face, squeezing and playing with Matsumoto's boobs.

Ichigo didn't say anything, he just waited to see how she would react to Yachiru's groping.

Yachiru opened her eyes and continued playing with Matsumoto's dirty pillows, only to see Matsumoto sigh.

"Yachiru, I told you to NEVER do this again didn't I?!" Matsumoto said getting angry.

"Maybe." Yachiru said slyly.

"What?! What do you mean AGAIN?!" Ichigo asked loudly.

"Well-" Matsumoto started.

_**Flashback **_

"I'm bored." Yachiru said to herself.

"Oh! I know, I'll go bother Boobies!" she said happily.

Yachiru jumped down from Byakuya's roof garden and ran off to go bother Rangiku.

'Why me?' Byakuya thought to himself.

*

Yachiru had arrived at Rangiku's room and she couldn't find her so she looked in Rangiku's room to find her lying in her bed with her breasts exposed.

Yachiru got an evil smile on her face. She slinked over to where Rangiku was sleeping. She jumped up on the bed and reached over to grab at Matsumoto's soft flesh.

She started to squeeze and massage the pliable mounds

"Ohh." Matsumoto moaned waking up from her drunken sleep.

She looked up to find Yachiru pressing her small fingers into her chest.

"Yachiru get you hands off of me! Get out of here!" Rangiku yelled as she covered her chest.

Yachiru started running away laughing like Mayuri at the free test subject store.

"If you ever do this again I'm going to put you up for adoption you little pervert!" Rangiku yelled after Yachiru's fleeing figure.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened." Rangiku finished her story with a blush.

Ichigo could only stare at Yachiru, surprised at the kinds of experiences that she had had in her life.

"Yachiru." Ichigo started.

"Yes Ichi-kun?" Yachiru asked.

"Sometime soon you and I need to talk about good touch and bad touch." Ichigo said wiping his face with his hand.

"Aww, but they're so soft right Ichi, you should know." Yachiru said devilishly.

Ichigo could only blush and try not to look at Rangiku.

"And you and I need to have a talk about things to NOT say in casual conversation. Maybe we should start with a lesson in capital punishment first." Rangiku said cracking her knuckles.

"Uh-oh." Yachiru gulped and ran away with Rangiku on her heels.

Ichigo just sighed and walked after them.

****

Rukia had been walking off her stress and embarrassment from the day before. She was still fuming about how Rangiku had taken Ichigo away from her and how she accidentally told him that she liked him.

"Huh." she sighed.

"Why can't I just find someone who will return my love?" she asked herself.

While she was in her own little world talking to herself she literally ran into Renji.

"Oh, hey Rukia. What are you up to walking around all alone?" Renji asked trying to get up some courage.

"Oh nothing just trying to get my mind off of two certain bright haired idiots." Rukia seethed.

"Well, um, do you, ugh, want to go get something to drink with me?" Renji asked nervously.

"What?!" Rukia asked surprised.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Renji repeated twitching.

Rukia considered his question.

"Sure. I guess it couldn't hurt and maybe it would make me feel better." Rukia agreed.

"Really alright let's go. I know a great place that Rangiku showed me."

"No. we're not going there then. I know a better place that doesn't cater to prostitutes." she stated flatly.

"Ok Rukia, whatever you say." Renji replied being dragged off by Rukia.

"Good because there's a new Chappy bar that just opened up and I want to go see it." Rukia said excitedly.

"What?! Chappy bar, agh!" Renji yelled.

****

During their meal it was quite quiet, other than Yachiru bothering all the other shinigami. Every time that Rangiku looked at Ichigo he seemed to be lost in deep thought.

But in fact Ichigo was just trying to not look at Matsumoto's overly exposed cleavage, which for once she didn't realize she was flashing Ichigo. Ichigo didn't want to start the day by having an erection in the dining hall right in front of Rangiku, he was worried she would pounce him right there.

After breakfast they all decided to go for a walk, well Yachiru decided to go for a walk and they followed to make sure she didn't cause trouble..

It was awkward for both Ichigo and Rangiku to walk together alone after what had happened, both the bedroom incident and then what happened with Rukia.

"Ichigo I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have made you do anything, I should have taken it slower, and when you were ready for me we could've gotten to know each other better." Rangiku said.

Ichigo had started to notice how close she had gotten to him while she was talking. She was close enough so that he could smell her strawberry scented shampoo she use in her hair.

He could feel how she was starting to press herself in his chest making him blush and stutter.

"R-r-angiku, I don't blame-" Ichigo started but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, quiet Ichigo. I know what you want, and you know what I want so-" she stopped mid sentence to slowly tilt her head and move in for a kiss.

"Ichi, Boobies, look something is happening over there!" Yachiru yelled before they could kiss.

"Dammit you little mood killer!" Rangiku said to herself.

"Hey wait, she's right something is going on. Let's go see what happened." Ichigo told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him making her blush.

****

The group of three hurried over to the mass of 4th division healers to find Iba torn apart. Zaraki dead with a hole in his chest, and Hitsugaya alive but in bad condition.

"Ken……chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Toshiro, tell me what happened." Ichigo shot out quickly.

"We went go eliminate the hollow but it was stronger than we expected. It tore Iba in half right away." 'cough' "My shikai didn't have any effect on it. We underestimated it." Hitsugaya told him.

"What happened to Kenpachi?!" Ichigo was starting to get angry about not being there to help.

"He told me never to speak of it. I can only tell you that he died in battle."

_**Flashback **_

Hitsugaya watched as the arm came towards him…….only to be stopped by Zaraki taking it in the chest, right next to his heart.

"W-w-why?" Toshiro asked.

"Because if I let you die when I was around, that old man would never have left me alone about it. Besides, didn't you hear about Ichigo and your vice-captain, if you die who will keep an eye on those two, not me, that's for damn sure." Zaraki said.

The next thing he did was grab the arm that was embedded deep in his chest and chop it off with one swipe.

The monster screamed and ran off before disappearing in a flash of white haze.

Zaraki told Hitsugaya something important before pulling the arm out of his chest.

"Now don't forget what I said." Zaraki told him.

"I won't." Hitsugaya replied.

And with that Zaraki clutched his chest before falling over dead.

_**End Flashback**_

"But he did tell me something to tell you." Hitsugaya said sitting up.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"The first thing is that he's putting you in charge of the division, he already did all the paperwork in case of his death." Hitsugaya informed them.

Ichigo looked dumbstruck, but the next thing was what really made him react.

"The second thing is that you now have to raise Yachiru in his absence, and if you don't do a good job he'll come back from the dead to come for you to make you're life a living hell."

Two seconds after he said that Zaraki's body moved and scared them all making Ichigo scream like a girl.

"I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said with a smirk, followed shortly by a cough.

Ichigo was embarrassed but he was to shocked at the thought of having to raise Yachiru to say anything back.

"Ken-chan." Yachiru stated sadly.

She slowly walked over to the table which held Zaraki's pale body.

She reached out her hand to touch his lifeless hand and started to cry. She ran back to where Ichigo was starting to kneel and ran into his arms and cried.

Rangiku couldn't help but feel the sadness of Yachiru's loss. She knew what it was like to lose somebody, she had lost Gin when he defected, and now all those emotions rushed back to her unbidden.

She walked up to Ichigo to and pulled him into a deep kiss surprising him but he complied and kissed back.

"Ichigo, you'll never leave me will you?" Yachiru asked with red, teary eyes.

"Will you ever leave us, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked as well.

Ichigo thought for a moment before answering.

"No. I'll never leave you guys, how could I." he said with a smile trying to cheer them up.

He bent down to Yachiru to whisper something into her ear. Her eyes grew big and got teary again before she launched herself at Rangiku.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYY!" Yachiru screamed.

""What?!" Rangiku asked.

"What, you don't think I'm going to take care of her myself. Besides, you said yourself that you wanted to get to know me. What better way to get to know me than to spend time with Yachiru and I all the time." he said with a wicked grin.

"Oh yay! Now I have a new mommy and a new daddy. We'll be a big happy family." Yachiru said spinning in a circle before falling over.

"Well I guess it could be fun to spend time with you guys." Rangiku said exhaling.

"You know, maybe we could go back and play house with just the grown-ups." Matsumoto said licking her lips and looking at Ichigo.

"Um, ugh, well, I ugh." Ichigo stammered.

"Come on, let's go, I know just the thing to cheer us up." Yachiru said cheering up already.

They let her drag them away from the medical room.

"They completely forgot that I was here." Hitsugaya said to himself.

****

Rukia and Renji had been drinking at the bar for about an hour reminiscing about old times.

"Do you remember in the shinigami academy when you tried outdoing Kira in kido and it ended up blowing up in your face?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I had burns for days after that one. How about the time I walked in on you in the onsen by accident?" Renji asked.

"Of course I remember that, and I know you do too because I sent you to the 4th division for a week." Rukia said laughing at his misfortune.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, so how have you been Rukia? We really haven't talked like this for a while. I, um, heard that you and Matsumoto kind of got into a fight the other day." Renji stated.

Rukia quickly lost her smile and started to think about hurting Rangiku again.

"Yes we did get into a fight but it was a mistake. I should've solved the problem between her and me differently. Like waiting till she fell asleep." Rukia said darkly making Renji shiver.

"Rukia that sounds like something Aizen would do. Are you ok?" Renji was starting to get creeped out.

"You're right, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking like that. Thanks for telling me what was to stupid to see. I should just talk to her." Rukia thanked.

"It's fine Rukia. I just wish you would forget about Ichigo, there's plenty of other guys out there that are jealous that you like Ichigo so much." Renji stated.

'Jealousy, that would be perfect? If I can get Ichigo to be jealous, then he'll forget about the whore. It's brilliant!' Rukia thought to herself.

"Come on Renji let's go." Rukia said grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"…….My place." Rukia informed him with a deep smile.

"Why would we go…….OH!" Renji realized what she was getting at.

****

Ichigo, Yachiru and Rangiku were sitting down eating some fish that Yachiru had gotten from somewhere.

They were talking and laughing and having a good time trying to forget the fact that Zaraki and Iba had died, and Hitsugaya was in a hospital bed with injuries.

Ichigo was sitting next to Rangiku and Yachiru was sitting in between Ichigo's legs making a mess of her clothes.

"So how are your injuries from Rukia doing?" Ichigo asked.

"They're fine thanks for worrying about me." she replied blushing.

"You don't have to thank me for worrying about you, I'll worry about you no matter what." Ichigo said, but then he realized what that could imply.

"I mean we're friends." he corrected blushing as well.

"Oh Ichigo you're so cute when you blush. And I'll worry about you too, especially this." she said slowly sliding her hand across his thigh aiming for the center of his pants.

Yachiru wasn't sitting down anymore and was trying to get the fish to come back to life and swim through the air when she noticed what was going on.

"Hey look, little Ichi is happy. Hurry up and make me a brother!" Yachiru said excitedly.

"Yeah come on Ichigo, let's make a baby, or at least we can try. Heh-heh." Rangiku said pushing Ichigo back and climbing over him.

"What?! You can't do that right now! Yachiru is in the room!" Ichigo protested.

"Oh, right. Yachiru go to bed." Rangiku told her.

"I would, but we have a visitor."

There was a member of the 1st squad standing in the doorway with a note in his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the man asked.

"Yeah that's him." Rangiku answered for him.

"I have a note for you here, it is to inform you that you are to report to the captains meeting in ten minutes." he said handing them the note.

Ichigo got up and took the note thanking the man who was leaving. He opened it and read it before putting it on the table.

"So what is it about?" Yachiru asked.

"It's about me taking over 11th squad. The other reason is they need me to help them kill the hollow." Ichigo told them.

"Hold on let me get a fishy for the meeting, they can get boring." Yachiru said.

****

All the captains, excluding Zaraki and Hitsugaya, were waiting for Yamamoto to start the meeting when Ichigo came bursting through the doors followed closely by Yachiru and Matsumoto.

"Now that Kurosaki is here we can begin this meeting. Ichigo Kurosaki, Zaraki Kenpachi has left orders that, upon his death, you are to be put in charge of the 11th squad." Yamamoto started.

"Can I ask something? How long have these orders been in place?" Ichigo asked.

"He came to me shortly after Aizen left, he gave me this note saying that if he ever died in battle, including you killing him, that you were to be put in charge." Yamamoto replied.

"Do you have any reason why you should not be a captain?"

"That depends if I have to go through another physical or not." Ichigo said looking at Unohana.

"What are you talking about. There are no physicals…….oh wait a minute, Unohana, you dirty, dirty woman." Shunsui said chuckling.

"Kyoraku, if you ever mention this incident again, I will explain to you in great detail what happens to your inner organs when they are removed." she replied with a smile.

Everyone shuddered, even Yamamoto, she could be scary.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Ichigo Kurosaki, do you accept the position for captain of 11th squad?"

"Yes, as long as I get to keep Yachiru as my vice-captain."

"Yay I get to be Ichi-kun's vice-strawberry!" she said taking another bite out of her fish.

"Is that one of my Koi fish?" Byakuya asked.

"I was wondering where you got diner." Rangiku said.

"Diner?!" Byakuya raised an eyebrow reaching for his sword.

"Enough!" Yamamoto said slamming his staff into the ground.

"Now that that is settled, we will move onto the hollow threat. We will send Ichigo Kurosaki and two others, who wishes to go?"

"I wish to go Yamamoto-sama." Rangiku raised her hand immediately.

"Hmm, very well. Anyone else?"

"I wish to go as well. I do not wish the hollow to get away after he has killed my lieutenant." Komamaru stepped forward.

"Very well, get yourselves prepared you leave tomorrow at noon."

"Dismissed."

*****

As they were walking away from a very upset Byakuya, they decided to drop Yachiru off at her own quarters.

"But I wanted to stay with Ichi-kun tonight." Yachiru said disappointed.

At this Rangiku leaned down and whispered something into her ear. She whispered but Ichigo could still hear.

"How about you stay with him tomorrow. But don't worry, he won't be alone tonight, I promise." Rangiku whispered.

"Ok! Goodnight Boobies, night Ichi-kun." Yachiru said running to her room giggling.

Rangiku stood back up and noticed Ichigo blushing profusely. They reached his bedroom door and Rangiku asked a question.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" she asked shyly.

"…………Yes." he replied pulling her into the room.

****

Well there we are, about 3500 words. The mommy and daddy thing were joking around, but he DOES have to take care of her. To those of you who are reading BOTH of my stories, there will be something happening to Orihime in the next chapter of 'My Stalker'. and there WILL be a **LEMON** in the next chapter of this story, a full lemon. Don't forget to review.


End file.
